Crescite et multiplicamini
by sphinxofthenile
Summary: Crisis Core. Nibelheim happened, but the circumstances are a bit different this time... Sephiroth/Genesis, with Angeal and Zack thrown in for good measure. AU/MPreg
1. Even The Best Laid Plans

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, they own me.**

**Summary: The true story behind the Nibelheim incident.**

**Warning: AU, crack, MPreg and hormones - if this is not your cup of tea, please don't read any further.  
**

**A/N: This is what happens when Ice Lady encourages me to write after midnight! She likes this, so be _very, very afraid_! I take no responsibility for any trauma or brain damage caused by this piece. Flames will be laughed at and used for lowering this winter's heating bills.  
**

**Since this piece already gained a sequel, I'll leave the label as "incomplete" - let's hope that inspiration never decides to struck again, shall we?**

* * *

"Gen, love, please calm down..."

"I'm NOT!" a red gloved fist was shoved to the side, letting off a Firaga that flew straight to the nearest house, nearly making the shack explode with its power, and Sephiroth and Zack cringed.

"Songbird...," the silver hero tried with clear desperation, but the only effect was that it seemed like Genesis was going to explode too, blue eyes shining furiously.

"I had enough of this! I will not be left behind like some bothersome baggage in the middle of nowhere while you are having all the fun without me, DO YOU HEAR ME SEPHIROTH?"

"But... I thought you'd enjoy a few days with Angeal in Banora...," he stuttered, promptly ducking another fire spell aimed at him, glancing at Zack to make sure the boy was all right too. Speaking of which...

Just where the _fuck_ was Angeal? He was supposed to make sure Genesis stayed in Banora for the weekend with him and his parents until Zack and he got the mission in Nibelheim done and joined them.

"Don't you ever dare to utter that name before me!" Genesis practically screamed with rage, hands balling into fists once again and releasing new fireballs into their surroundings. Then suddenly, his shoulders slouched and he let out a sigh, his stance weavering before he clamped a red gloved hand over his mouth and doubled over, retching.

Sephiroth was just quick enough to close the distance and catch him before his legs decided not to support him any longer.

"Let me go!" Genesis tried between horrible sounds, but if Zack had ever heard something that wasn't convincing, this was it.

Sephiroth just wrapped his arms tighter around his beloved, resting his chin on top of that pretty head. "Shhh," he soothed, and Genesis sagged against him, face pale.

"This is all your fault."

"I know."

"I hate you."

"I know."

"And I hate that pathetic excuse of a friend of mine," the redhead murmured quietly, tiredness etched to his voice.

"Of course you do," Sephiroth took to slowly rocking the lithe man in his arms.

"Stop agreeing!"

"As you wish," the silver hero nuzzled Genesis' temple, finally daring to smile a little when those slim fingers clutched at a few strands of his hair and his lover rested his head against his shoulder pads. "Feeling better?"

"I hate when he's kicking like that," came the grudging response, and Sephiroth's smile widened as he sneaked a hand down to palm over the slight bump of the other man's belly, rubbing soothing circles over it.

"Come on, let me take you back to the helicopter," he gathered Genesis' slender frame in his arms and shot Zack a glare. "You call Tseng," and with that, he was already on his way towards the fields.

Zack sighed and shook his head, then pulled out his cell phone, cries of "Put me down, you idiot, I can walk!" and "Sephiroth, I'm telling you for the last time I'M PREGNANT NOT CRIPPLED!" reaching his ears from the distance. He glanced at the town behind his back lighting up the approaching twilight with roaring flames, and he flipped the phone open with a sigh.

"Tseng? Yeah, it's Zack, heh... Hey, look, we have a... khm, situation here..."


	2. Baby Steps

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, they own me.**

**Summary: All beginnings are hard.**

**Warning: AU, crack, mpreg**

**A/N: I am still sorry!**

* * *

"There, do something," Genesis put the baby in Sephiroth's arms, who instinctively took hold of it before realising that he now had a crying bunch of fluffy pink blanket in his hold and not a single idea what to do with it. He held it out towards Genesis.

"Why don't _you_ do something?"

"Why me?" the redhead stepped back defensively.

"You are his _mother_!" Sephiroth pointed out in a shrill voice that made even Angeal take a step away.

"I just birthed him, okay?" Genesis looked like a ruffled bird with his protesting, arms instinctively crossing over his now flat stomach.

Angeal decided it was in his best interest to disappear, if he did it stealthily, they maybe wouldn't notice... No such luck, as he found the baby practically showed at him at the first move, and he made the same mistake Seph did, and took hold of the baby before the movement registered in his brain. Crap.

"What should I do with it?" his eyes went wide, and he loosened his hold, afraid he might hurt this delicate thing that seemed so small in his large hands. And it was still wailing like a steam siren. Glancing around, all he met with were desperate mako eyes at a complete loss.

"I don't know, okay?" Genesis snapped almost defensively, the air around him heating up degree by degree, and the next moment Sephiroth was there, holding him and rubbing the redhead's arm with his right hand. If there was something they didn't need in this situation, it was Genesis burning up the Shinra Tower like he did back then with Nibelheim.

The site has since become the greatest attraction in catastrophe tourism, but that was beside the point.

"Hey there, what's the matter?" Zack barged into the room with a tray of food in his hands and a bright smile on his lips. Then he spotted the blanket in Angeal's hands, and the next moment he was taking the baby away from him, much to the relief of the older man. Genesis, however, stirred in Sephiroth's embrace, taking a step forward, but pausing once he discovered he had no idea what he actually wanted to or should do.

"Awww, look at you, what a cutie you are," Zack cooed to the baby, tickling the round face with his fingertip, unaware of the danger lurking not three steps away from him in the form of a confused and upset Genesis. The tiny silver head instantly turned towards the digit and the little mouth opened wide and clamped over it, sucking furiously. "Awwwies, hungry, are we?" Zack laughed.

"Hungry," Sephiroth repeated with a deadpan face, Angeal letting out a sigh of relief.

"You didn't think of that?" Zack turned to them incredulously, cradling the baby closer to his chest.

"Hey, I was an only child!" Angeal defended, and the other two nodded. Zack rolled his eyes.

"Well, only child or not, you surely know how to breastfeed a baby, right?"

Three pairs of mako eyes blinked.


	3. Kids These Days

**Disclaimer: Still don't own. Which is probably for the best.**

**Summary: Vincent has to ponder some things.**

**Warning: crack, MPreg**

**A/N: I have four little cousins. Enough said. This piece is written in my Sleeping Beauty verse, and Vincent, of course, is Seph's daddy.**

* * *

"Wow, Vin is so amazing, isn't he?"

Vincent Valentine stopped dead on his tracks, and the only thing that managed to save the inhibitants of the living room (where the ominous statement obviously came from) from bodily harm was that he recognised the voice of Kadaj. The smallest (as of yet, but for no more than another six months as things looked at the moment) grandchild of his was also the one closest to his heart, and he found a smile creeping to his lips as he listened in to the conversation.

"But of course he is!"

Oh, so it was Zack with the kids this time. It wasn't really surprising as Genesis just went upstairs to lay down for a while and Sephiroth and Angeal were probably still in the kitchen, trying to fix the oven so that salad and mashed potatoes weren't the only things on the menu of the family dinner.

Not after Angeal and Zack fought their way to their house through waist-high snow carrying three naughty, shrieking bunches of winter overalls wrapped up tightly with colorful scarfs.

"He's so strong and brave!" yelled Adrian, and Vincent could just picture Zack's firstborn bouncing up and down like an oversized rubber ball. His smile widened somewhat.

"Mommy is much prettier," Loz commented and had been met by the noisy approval of Angela and Sofia Hewley. Vincent put a black gloved hand over his mouth, and he could swear Zack was snickering too.

"And his aim is off," Yazoo commented emotionlessly, always speaking in nothing else but cold facts. The statement was followed by another round of giggling, and that was it. Just what was that about? He didn't miss, he was_ Vincent Valentine_, and no one has ever seen him miss ever since he became senior officer. And that was good thirty-eight years ago.

He walked into the living room, determined to give a piece of his mind to the insolent little brats _and_ Zack (not that there was much difference to begin with). But he changed his mind the moment his eyes fell on the lovely little scenery of the children surrounding Zack on the couch, where an inebriated looking Superman in a pink tutu was riding a clearly handicapped pink sparkly unicorn. Followed by his loyal sidekick Tommy the red frog with vampire teeth and black bat wings, just trying to occupy the blanket-fortified hiding place of Barbie and Vin Diesel wielding a minigun and a leather whip.

Turning on his heels, Vincent soundlessly fled the room, silently wondering what had happened to wooden horses, toy swords and imported china dolls.


End file.
